Super Special Awesome Fic!
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Total randomness purely for the grins and giggles of the very easily amused.


Okay, so let me start by saying: I DON'T WANT ANY BULL CRAP .

This fic is purely random, has absolutely no point or plot, and should not be in any way taken seriously.

This fic is online for my friends to read at their leisure, without me having to e-mail every single one- and so online friends may read it as well.

If you enjoy it, that's awesome, I'm glad you enjoy our randomness, if not, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but you've been warned…

This goes out to Finland and Seychelles who were the most engulfed in my story, thankies!

Finland, Denmark, Prussia, Russia, and Hungary were all sitting at a table during gaming club when Prussia stole Russia's computer. Russia was too busy being a nerd to notice his missing laptop so he never asked Prussia about it. Denmark joined Prussia at the computer. With Russia's computer in front of them, Prussia and Denmark began typing a story together.

Finland was too interested in the card game as well to care—even though it was Russia and Hungary playing—so Prussia would add her in the story too.

This is the story she wrote:

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Earth. It was full of nobles of all kinds. Though these nobles were given equal birth rights, the world was full of tension and hate. Three of the leading powers on this earth were Germany, Russia, and Denmark. There was also America, but he holds no role in this story so anyway. Russia and Denmark could never get along, and Germany was always in the crossfire so the three were always yelling at each other.

Hungary was tired of all the yelling because she could never get her beauty sleep, so she went to her good friend Seychelles to get away from the noise. Seychelles was on an island so they were safe there. They thought they could live in harmony when one day Finland touched down in his slay.

"Guys, I have bad news." He said sadly, "The wars over seas are getting worse."

"Why should we care?" Hungary asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Seychelles asked.

"I'm Finny."

"He's super special." Hungary smiled, "So why'd you come to us about this?"

"Because we're the only remaining hope for earth."

"WHAT!" Both girls screamed.

"What you talkin bout Finny?" Hungary added.

"We're the only three countries in the whole world who aren't fighting."

"For realz?" Seychelles said, eating a watermelon, totally not caring what so ever.

"Yes!" Finland smacked the watermelon out of her hands, "Now pay attention damn it!"

O,o

"Are you going to listen now?" Finland asked.

"Sure." Seychelles said throwing a funeral for her lost melon.

"Okay." Finland said, "Listen fast, before they all drop their nukes! We need to each choose a person to confront and calm. I've already tried calming Den, so one of you will have to try to talk to him."

"I'll do it!" Hungary said.

"Okay, that leaves Russia and Germany." Finland said, "I'll talk to Germany."

"Cool, that leaves me with… RUSSIA! AH HELL NO!" Seychelles yelled. "First you kill my melon, now you want me to talk to RUSSIA!"

….

"Yep." Both said.

"… do I get paid?" Seychelles questioned.

"…." Finland thought it over, "In hugs."

"What kind of hugs?"

"The super special awesome sugar coated chocolate kind."

"Sounds… kinky…"

"What's Kinky?" Finland asked like a child.

"Um… Nice Finny… It means nice… Really." Hungary said smacking Seychelles upside the head.

"Okay, so Seychelles gets some kinky hugs if she goes to talk to Russia."

Seychelles stiffened, trying to hold back laughter, before being smacked again by Hungary.

"Okay, everybody in the slay!" Finland said, jumping across the whole island to land in his slay, sparkles following behind him.

Hungary and Seychelles exchanged a concerned glance before following the Special fairy.

With all of them in the slay, Finland called to his reindeer.

"GO DASHER AND DANCER, AND PRANCER, AND THE REST OF YOU!"

"Don't you mean go Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vi-"

"I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" Finland yelled.

They went to the other side of the earth, and first dropped off Hungary at Denmark's house.

"This'll be awkward." Hungary said.

"Why?" Seychelles asked.

"Cause he's my X."

"NO!" Seychelles gasped.

"Yep, I was there." Finland said.

"Wife!" a voice startled the three.

"Oh no." Finland ducked, "NO! make your own supper!"

"Kitchen's blo'n again." Sweden complained."I'm busy." Finland wined.

"Wit' Them?" Sweden looked the girls up and down. He glared at Seychelles, "Wh'ts he pa'n you?"

"I'm paying her kinky hugs!" Finland said specially.

Sweden paused. He paused long enough to go from a look of confusion, to sheer terror, to anger… then he spoke.

"M' Wife belongs 'n the kitchen! 'ake me a sammich!"

"POOF YOU'RE A SAMMICH!" Finland yelled then took off.

"… OWNED!" Hungary yelled before running away.

Sweden cried himself to sleep that night. (wait, do sammiches cry?)

"Next we go to Russia."

Seychelles was too busy writing her will to listen to Finland's words.

They touched down in the snowy tundra that was Russia.

"Get off my coat!" Someone yelled from under the slay.

Seychelles looked under the slay to find they'd hooked the end of Russia's cloak on the leg of the slay.

"What are you doing down there." Finland asked?

"I jumped out of a plain!" Russia said happily, "I think something's broken."

"Well Seychelles is here to interrogate you, bye!" With that, Finland pushed Seychelles out of the slay and took off at special speed.

He didn't realize that Russia was still attached to the slay as he took off. Wiggling out of his jacket, Russia plummeted to the ground.

"CATCH ME!" He yelled to the confused island girl below.

"Hell n-" was all she said before the weight of a thousand nations crushed her.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled from under him.

Russia sat up smiling. Then he got serious.

"What do you want?" Serious asked

"You're my favorite character." Russia said, "Okay now go." He then turned to Seychelles, frowning. "What's he paying you?"

Seychelles snickered, "Kinky hugs.""Is that all Da?" Russia smiled again, "I can give you those."

"NOT THAT KIND OF KINKY RUSSIA!"

"Is there more than one kind of Kinky?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Yes… now… stop with these wars." Seychelles tried to get back on track.

"But Denmark keeps throwing plains at me."

"He's sending fighter jets after you!" Seychelles gasped, "That's horrible.""No." Russia looked confused, "He's throwing paper plains at me… Wait… Don't tell me he's going to start using fighter jets too… that bastard!" Russia stormed off before she could say another word."Fuck! Great~ Give a simple island girl the job of calming the biggest country in the WORLD!… I miss my melon… He'd know what to do… This is what you get for letting a special person run the operations."

Meanwhile Finland had touched down at Germany's house. "WEST!" Prussia called, "There's someone at the door for you… He's in a Santa hat… hey kid it's not the holidays."

"It's not~?" Finland said, tears building up in his eyes, "But it's always time for the holidays in-"

"Holiday land?" Prussia interrupted as a little yellow chicken landed on his head and pecked him.

"It's okay." It said.

"Did that bird just talk?" Finland asked, "BIRDIE, BIRDIE, BIRDIE!" He ran up and invaded Prussia's vitals, just to pet the bird.

"Who's at the door for me?" Germany stepped up, interrupting the Fin/bird love fest.

"I'm here to talk to you about the wars going on." Finland explained, "We're trying to stop the fighting."

"We?" Germany looked around, then leaned in and whispered to Finland "You do know you're alone right?""Yeah, cause Seychelles is talking to Russia, and Hungary is talking to Denmark."

"I… see…" Germany sighed, "Come in, have a beer."

Finland entered the house. "I wonder what Hungary is doing right now."

Hungary was having a blast.

"So then the guy said, MY WIFE!" Denmark finished the punch line to his bar joke.

Hungary laughed and chugged her beer. "Ah, so you agree to stop throwing paper plains at Russia?"

"Sure, I didn't realize he was so upset by it."

Hungary smiled, "That's good…. Since it's all okay now, I think I'm going to go check on Seychelles."

"Alright, bye babe."

Hungary walked out of Denmark's house, spread her frying pan wings, and flew away.

Soon after, she touched down on Russia.

"Owe! Get off me." Russia wined. "What's going on Hungary!""I've come to stop the war." Hungary said.

"It's too late for that." Russia said, "I'm going to bomb Denmark.""!" Hungary fell to her knees.

"What?" Russia looked at her. "Okay." He smiled and trotted off.

"What the…?" Hungary blinked, "You're stopping that easily?""Sure… I don't want to waste the vodka to make explosives." he shrugged.

So Hungary found Seychelles at Japan's house learning how to grow square watermelons, and even some in the shape of hearts, and they went to Germany's house.

When they got there Germany was wasted enough to sign a piece treaty which calmed the rest of the world.

THE END!


End file.
